This disclosure relates to encoding information with low-density parity-check (LDPC) codes providing forward error correction (FEC) for information transmission in communication systems.
Communication systems can transmit information over a wired and/or wireless transmission media. The transmission media can be subject to noise, interference and distortion that can introduce errors in the transmission of information. Communication systems can use protocols including error detecting algorithms (e.g., cyclic redundancy check) to determine if the received information can be in error. Communications systems can also include protocols with retry mechanisms wherein the information received with errors can be re-transmitted.
A bit error rate (BER) represents one measurement of the transmission characteristics of communication systems. The BER can be represented by the ratio of the number of bit errors over the number of bits transmitted over a time period. Reduction of the BER can increase the bandwidth for the transmission of communication information through minimizing communication information retries and enabling higher bandwidth modulation formats.
A forward error correction (FEC) algorithm can use error correcting codes that can be transmitted with communication information and can enable one or more receivers to reconstruct the communication information with errors introduced during transmission. In some implementations, a low-density parity check (LDPC) linear error correction code can be used as the FEC algorithm in communication systems. For example, the “Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB); Frame structure channel coding and modulation for a second generation digital transmission system for cable systems (DVB-C2)”, ETSI EN 302 769 V1.2.1, 2011-04, (hereafter “ETSI DVB”) standard, incorporated herein in its entirety, specifies a FEC subsystem including LDPC.